Aladdin and Jasmine Visit Jafar and Sadira
That evening, Jafar, Sadira, and Amir were going through its usual dinnertime fun of watching television while eating TV dinners and junk snacks. Zinnia, who had finished her dinner, was already working on her homework in her usual chair. His brother and father were reenacting the wrestling match that was playing on TV while his mother was watching the screen. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "...saved by the bell?" Jafar asked confused as he and his son stopped pretending to fight. Sadira looked up at him with confusion from her chair. The fight was still going on. "Packages at this hour?" Jafar wondered as he went to answer the door while the others resumed their activities, Zinnia wasn't even phased by it. She was too engrossed in the algebra problems she had in front of her. Standing at the door was not the delivery man, but was instead Zinnia's teacher, Jasmine. Jasmine had Aladdin tag along, while she would talk to Zinnia's family about what had happened. She was in her usual attire, but wore a brown cloak, with a matching Shayla, all to cover it. "Hello?" "We do not give money, we do not like charities, we do not by raffle tickets." Jafar droned as he started to close the door on the princess. Jasmine frowned and stuck his hand in the door, stopping it from closing. "Jafar, I am Princess Jasmine." Zinnia looked up from his homework with shock at this. He looked towards the door where his teacher and father were. "I'm Zinnia's teacher." Jafar frowned. "What has she done now?" He then turned to the young girl yelled, "You! Room, right now! Beat it!" Zinnia didn't question it but also didn't go all the way to her room. She stayed hidden in the shadows so that she could watch. Jasmine noticed this and was concerned. She also noticed that the family looked nothing like Zinnia, nor did it act anything like her. Jafar then turned back to Jasmine and laughed, "Whatever it is, he's your problem now." Jasmine was determined to straighten out the matter, even if Jafar was too full of himself to listen. "No, there is no problem," Aladdin said, keeping the door open. "Then beat it, we're watching TV." Jafar tried for a third time to close the door on Aladdin and Jasmine, who were not impressed at all now. "Jafar," Jasmine's expression was no longer the kind and gentle teacher that his students and sons knew, but was that of a ticked off parent, which was something that her students barely saw. "If you think that watching some lousy TV show is more important than the well-being of your daughter, then maybe you have absolutely no business ever being a parent. Now, why don't you turn that darn thing off and listen to me explain what your daughter is capable of." Jafar frowned as he realized that the sensei would not leave until he had said his piece. "Fine, all right. Come on in and let us get this over with. Sadira is not going to be happy about this. Come on, get in." Jasmine and Aladdin squeezed through the small opening with her books and papers in hand, Aladdin, still taking notes on a roll of parchment with a feather quill. "Close the door." "Who is it?" Sadira yelled while pretending to punch at the television set. "Some teacher, says she has to talk to you about Zinnia!" Jafar then grabbed the remote and begrudgingly turned off the TV. "What you do that for? He had him on the ropes!" Sadira whined while her son looked at him for an answer with the same thought on his mind. "What do you want?" Jafar growled, unaware that Zinnia was still watching from his hiding place in the shadows. She desperately wished she had Jafar's snake staff so that she could whack him in the head for threatening her teacher. Jasmine took a deep breath and started her explanation. "I'm sure you are aware by now that Zinnia has a brilliant mind." Jafar laughed. "Yeah right, Mikey, give me a drink." Aladdin and Jasmine both winced at the thought of a child of their own being told to do that and shook it off. "His math skills are simply extraordinary. He's reading material that I didn't..." "Want one?" Amir asked after bringing one to his father. Aladdin and Jasmine looked at the child and felt that he was too much like his father to even care, but they'd continue trying to get through anyway. Jasmine then shook her head. "No thank you, dear." "I'm not thirsty, but thanks," Aladdin added. They then went back to looking at Jafar. "...material that I didn't see until my second year of college." This got the adults to scoff at the two even more. "Ugh, college." Sadira mocked as she crossed her arms. "Great, college." Jafar laughed as he walked towards his wife. "I really feel that, with private instruction, that he'd be ready for college in just a few short years," "Or perhaps even ready to join as a faculty member of the school." Aladdin agreed. "Look, snits," Sadira said as she stood up from her seat. Zinnia glared from the shadows, and her teacher noticed. She did a quick small hand gesture to the girl to tell her to calm down and do nothing. Zinnia nodded after realizing that his mentor had caught him, took a deep breath, and remained silently standing in his shadowy hiding place. "A girl does not need college to get anywhere. Take a look at you and my husband for instance. You chose books, I chose looks. You chose college and now you're wiping snotty noses of brats and trying to get them to learn all that fancy stuff, while my Jafar is a successful business owner with a nice house who married me and had a kid; and he never went to college. You want Zinnia to go to college? Ha!" Aladdin and Jasmine both noticed that she said "had a kid" instead of had two kids. These people didn't even want to acknowledge Zinnia as their own. The bad family continued laughing at the thought of Zinnia actually amounting to anything. "College?" Jafar laughed, "I never went to college. I don't know anyone that did. Bunch of hippies and cesspool salesmen." "Never sneer at educated people, Jafar." Aladdin kept himself calm, having dealt with ignorant people before... just not this ignorant. "If you became ill, Heaven forbid, your doctor would be a college graduate." Jasmine agreed. Jafar rolled his eyes and sneered. "Or say someone decided to sue you for..." Zinnia's eyes went wide as she realized her teacher was about to make a vital mistake. "selling a faulty car. The lawyer who defended you would have gone to college too." Zinnia winced. 'Never mention legalities to my father, he hates that...' she thought. Jafar growled, "What car? Sued by who? Who you been talking to?" Jafar blinked in surprise as he realized what Jafar's occupation was. "N- nobody..." She sighed. "I can see we aren't going to agree..." "We're sorry for barging in on you like this," Aladdin spoke up. They started towards the door while the bad family, minus Zinnia, made their way back to the television like moths to the flame. "We oughta sue them for interrupting our show," Sadira grumbled as they turned the TV back on. "Tell me about it." Jafar grimaced as he hits the button on the remote. They don't notice that Aladdin and Jasmine left something in a hiding spot, making sure that Zinnia knew where it was. It was "The Wind in the Willows". They glanced at Zinnia as she mouthed 'Thank you.' Jasmine replied with a silent 'Tomorrow'. Jafar was ticked off though at what the television was showing. "Why's he standing in the middle of the ring?" "He's standing in the middle of the ring cuz it's over," Sadira complained. "We missed it?" Jafar asked. "Great, it's over," Sadira replied. "Who won?" Jafar asked again. Amir shrugged like an idiot. "How should I know? You turned it off!" Neither member of this bickering couple noticed Zinnia sneak past them silently, as she grabbed the book. As silently as she arrived, Zinnia then retreated into her room to read her books and do her homework. It was one of her better nights. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes